F u s e d
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN, BAGI YANG MERASA PERNAH BACA FIC INI, MOHON DILIHAT AUTHOR'S NOTENYA, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besar segede-gede se-big-big se-large-large se-XL-XL se-#WOI #dibuangramerame
1. Prologue Gak Bermutu

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALL OF THEM! THEIR OWNER OWN THEM!

WARNING: OOC, GILA, STRESS, TIMELINE AMBURADUL, OC PARA ORANG TIDAK TERDUGA.

Genre: Adventure

A/N:

Kuroshitsuji Time Line: Sebelum bertemu dengan Ash.

Bleach Time Line: Waktu Hitsugaya dan kawan-kawannya pergi ke real world, sebelum bertemu Karin.

Naruto Time Line: Waktu Naruto berumur 12 tahun, sebelum bertemu Gaara.

Please enjoy

Awal Mula

"Bocchan! Bocchan! Bangun, ada surat penting!"

"Ada apa Sebastian? Aku kan masih mengantuk!"

"Maafkan saya, tetapi ada surat penting dari Undertaker!"

Ciel akhirnya terduduk di kasurnya setelah membaca surat itu. Sebuah surat undangan dari 'Undertaker' yang tidak di duga-duga. Dengan enggan, akhirnya Ciel menerima undangan tersebut dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat suram tersebut.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

"Ah, akhirnya tamuku yang terakhir datang juga. Selamat datang."

"Tamu… Yang terakhir?"

Ciel dan Sebastian memasuki tempat Undertaker dan… Di sana ada Grell, William, Ronald, Soma, dan Agni. Tunngu dulu, Soma dan Agni?

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk berkumpul seperti ini? Ah! Kenapa tadi aku harus percaya dan datang? Ayo Sebastian, kita pulang!"

"Dasar anak kecil, aku belum selesai bicara. Aku punya rahasia kecil untuk di sampaikan pada kalian semua! Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mendengarnya?"

Langkah Ciel terhenti saat Undertaker mengatakan 'rahasia kecil'. Maksudnya? Apa ia akan menceritakan bagaimana cara Sebastian membuatnya tertawa? Atau apa? Akhirnya Ciel hanya menahan gengsi dan kembali ke dalam tempat kecil itu.

"Ehm, baiklah, rapat pagi hari ini akan segera dimulai, harap tenang." Kata Undertaker.

"Uuuwwaahh~ Undertaker-chan, harusnya kau itu berdandan dulu seperti Willi-chan yang tadi pagi bangun pagi hanya untuk berpose di kamar mandi dan membuatku menunggu selama beberapa jam untuk mandi!" Ucap Grell antusias, buka aib.

"Dia bohong! Enak saja!" Balas William dengan wajah semerah rambut Grell.

"Bisakah kita memulai rapat tidak penting ini? Aku sudah lelah menunggu seperti ini." Kata Ciel diiringi Sebastian yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya, aku memiliki rahasia. Aku sedang membuat mesin waktu, siapa tau berguna untuk kalian. Tapi aku juga belum dapat menyimpulkan kalau percobaanku ini berhasil atau tidak."

"Jadi… Kamu hanya mau menceritakan itu? Sebastian, ayo pulang!"

"Oi~ Sahabatku Ciel, kau tidak penasaran dengan mesin itu?" Tanya Soma pada Ciel yang sudah berdiri dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Sama sekali tidak menarik." Jawab Ciel dengan dinginnya yang menusuk hati Soma.

Soma yang hatinya tertusuk oleh kata-kata Ciel pun pingsan dan Agni kaget. Karena Agni kaget, ia tidak sengaja mendorong Grell. Grell yang belum siap mental itu berteriak dan tersentak pada peti mati milik Undertaker. Peti mati yang tidak bersalah itu akhirnya jatuh dan menimpa mesin waktu milik Undertaker yang belum pernah uji coba tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mesin itu menyala dan akhirnya menghisap semua makhluk hidup yang ada di rumah kesayangan Undertaker. Ciel, William, Undertaker, Grell, Sebastian, Ronald, Agni, dan Soma yang pingsan akhirnya dengan sukses terhisap ke dalam mesin itu dan setelah menghisap makhluk-makhluk itu, mesin itu meledak begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, rupanya anda disini!"

"Ada apa, Urahara-san? Kau ke sini untuk menyeret Abarai dan Yoruichi-san pergi ya?"

"Bukan begitu, tetapi saya mengundang anda ke toko saya untuk melihat penemuan terbaru saya. Oh iya, untuk itu, tolong bawa Abarai dan Yoruichi ya."

.

.

.

Saat Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Yoruichi sampai, ternyata di sana ada seorang Ishida Uryuu yang sedang duduk di toko dengan santainya minum teh. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari dalam toko itu. Mereka semua lalu turun ke ruang bawah tanah rahasia milik Urahara.

Ternyata ledakan itu memang berasal dari sana. Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya berusaha mendekat, tetapi yang terjadi adalah asap ledakan itu memenuhi ruangan. Hitsugaya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi karena terlalu gelap dan ia terpisah dari yang lainnya. Saat itu juga, Hitsugaya terhisap ke dalam sebuah lubang aneh seperti lubang hitam.

Hitsugaya, Renji, Ishida, Yoruichi, dan Urahara terhisap oleh sebuah lubang hitam dan pergi entah menuju kemana. Sesaat setelah semua kejadian itu, Ururu dan Jinta pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Mereka berpikir mungkin Urahara sedang pergi bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Paman! 1 mangkuk lagi!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ini, makanlah yang banyak. Kamu harus mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk ujian!"

"Baiklah paman!"

Setelah Naruto selesai makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, ia di sapa oleh seseorang berpakaian jubah serba hitam. Lalu ia meminta Naruto untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat. Saat sudah sampai ternyata mereka ada di pojokan Konoha. Naruto hanya kebingungan mengapa mereka datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kakak, kenapa kita datang ke tempat seperti ini? Ini kan hanya jalan buntu?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Ya, memang tempat ini yang kita tuju, Naruto."

"Aduh, kakak ini sebenarnya siapa sih?"

"Aku? Itu tidak penting. Kau mau aku ajari jurus yang hebat?"

"Wah jurus baru? Keren! Apa itu, kak?"

"Begini, Setelah aku membaca mantra, akan muncul sebuah gulungan. Saat itulah, kau harus memegang kertas itu dan membacanya. Mengerti?"

"Ya kakak, ayo mulai!"

.

.

.

POOOFF

"Sekarang Naruto! Pegang kertasnya dan baca isinya! Cepat!"

"Я була дитиною, який піде на місце, де я буду зустрічатися з новими людьми і спробує повернутися в світ я прийшов з"

"UWAAAAAHH! APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan kalimat dalam gulungan tersebut langsung bercahaya dan menjadi huruf-huruf dan angka-angka yang beterbangan di langit. Seketika huruf-huruf maupun angka-angka itu memudar dan hilang dari tempat tersebut.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Aku memang kejam ya?" Ujar orang misterius itu. Orang itu kemudian melepas tudung penutup kepalanya dan menampakan rambut merah panjangnya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan jubah hitamnya dan tampaklah seorang dengan rambut merah panjang dan memakai baju dengan lengan kepanjangan dan celana hitam panjang. Terlihat juga ia menggunakan kaus kaki panjang dan syal berwarna pink belang-belang. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cheshire Grell si author mutlak gak becus ini.

"Ah, ini demi kelanjutan fiction ini juga kan?" Katanya sambil berjalan dan menabrak pohon karena lupa pakai kacamata merah kesayangannya. Setelah memakai kacamata itu, ia lalu menghilang entah kemana sambil tertawa-tawa dengan sebab yang tidak di ketahui.

.

.

.

"Sebas… Tian…" Ujar Ciel setengah sadar.

"Sebastian?" Ujarnya lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban "Yes, My Lord"nya Sebastian yang biasanya. Karena tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar, Ciel langsung terduduk dari posisinya yang tadi tiduran. Dilihatnya sekeliling, meja kayu, sofa abu-abu, tanaman-tanaman hias, foto-foto, dan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak hitam yang tidak terdefinisikan. Ternyata ia sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

"A… Aduh! Sakit sekali kepalaku!" Teriak seorang anak di belakang Ciel. Ciel pun sadar kalau di ruangan itu bukan hanya ia sendiri, melainkan ada 2 orang anak.

"Si… Siapa kau?" Tanya Ciel yang kaget dan anak tadi juga kaget melihat Ciel dan spontan juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ciel. Seorang anak kemudian sadar dari pingsannya dan bangun. Ciel dan anak tadi melihat anak itu sadar dan segera memberi segudang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!" Kata si anak berambut pirang.

"Ci-"

"TADAIMA!" Sela seseorang yang berteriak sembari membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

Saat orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah tercintanya, ia bertatapan dengan 3 pasang mata. Serentak makhluk hidup yang ada di dalamnya berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesambet petir yang tidak sengaja menyambar mereka secara acak.

"Ka… KALIAN SIAPA? KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI RUMAHKU? KALIAN MALING YA?" Teriak Si Pemilik Rumah.

"Enak saja, kami juga tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa di sini!" Teriak sang makhluk bernama Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka berempat akhirnya berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Sang Pemilik rumah.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat tahun 45 milik Indonesia.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten divisi 10." Ujar sang anak berambut putih. 3 orang lainnya hanya sweatdropped.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Kata si anak berambut biru kelabu dan tidak berantusias seperti Naruto.

"Oh gitu, baiklah, Namaku Arleena Lauren, tapi panggil saja aku Aria."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kami tidur dimana, Aria-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aduh, jangan panggil aku dengan 'chan', panggil saja dengan 'san'."

"Aria-san, itu apa ya?" Tanya Ciel dengan wajah tidak bermutu pada sebuah kotak hitam yang tidak terdefinisikan namanya tersebut.

"Oh itu kan TV, masa gak tau?" Tanya Aria balik pada Ciel.

"Oh TV… Tapi… TV itu apa?"

Aria hanya sweatdropped dan menjelaskannya pada Ciel kalau TV itu bisa di gunakan untuk menonton acara dengan cara menyalakannya. Ciel hanya terkagum-kagum. Sekarang Naruto dan Hitsugaya yang sweatdropped.

Setelah Aria mengantar 3 serangkai yang entah bagaimana muncul, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa muncul di rumahnya esok hari karena hari ternyata sudah malam.

.

.

.

"Bocchan!" Teriak Sebastian terbangun dari pingsannya. Sekelilingnya hanya terlihat perapian, pintu yang tertutup dari kain, dinding yang terbuat dari bambu, dan karpet yang terbuat dari kulit binatang. Makhluk-makhluk lainnya hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan ingin memangsanya. Sebastian sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

Fic ini hancur yah? Abal? Jelek? Kritikan dan saran di terima kok. Please review if you don't mind~


	2. Pertemuan Bagian Pertama

DISCLAIMER: Semua karakter-karakter gaje disini kepunyaan pemilik mereka. Dan semua nama-nama OC disini juga milik yang punyanya. Semoga tidak dibakar #dihajar

Warning: Peminjaman nama yang banyak tidak diberitakan dahulu pada sang pemilik, gaje, mungkin OOC, dan bla bla bla…

Bahasa seorang OC yang gila-gilaan dan tak baku.

Genre: Terserah yang baca deh. Saya mah bikin aja. Masa bodo, bwee #dihajarreaders

A/N: Terima kasih pada semuanya yang udah mau review~

Pertemuan Bagian Pertama

BRUAK CRING DUASH

"ZABIMARU!"

SRAAK TRANG

"KYAAAAA!"

"ENYAHLAH KAU IBLIS!"

"AKU BUKAN IBLIS! AKU TERSESAT!"

Setelah mendengar kata "tersesat", Renji menghentikan serangannya pada makhluk di depannya itu. Ya, mereka berada disebuah hutan yang gelap. Bahkan bertambah gelap karena sudah malam. Mereka berdua hanya ditemani oleh sorot sinar dari bulan.

"Ha? Kau tersesat? Aku juga tersesat dan kau muncul dengan cara menghantamku dan hampir menciumku! Apa-apaan itu? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?" Tanya Renji dengan kasar pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Wow, tenang dulu! Bukankah sebelum kau menanyakan seseorang, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu dulu? Tidak sopan." Balas orang yang ditanya itu.

"Aku Abarai Renji, aku seorang shinigami, dan pangkatku adalah wakil kapten divisi 6 dari Soul Society. Nama Zanpakutoku adalah Zabimaru dan aku sudah menguasai baik shikai maupun Bankai. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!"

"KYAAA! Kamu shinigami? Aku Grell Sutcliff! Aku juga seorang shinigami dan kamu begitu imut! Kyaaaaa rambutmu juga merah menggemaskan!"

Wanita it- maksudku Grell yang mengaku kalau dia juga seorang shinigami langsung menerjang Renji dengan antusiasnya dan Renji langsung menendangnya dengan telak dan… GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL! INDONESIA BERHASIL MENCETAK ANGKA LAGI DA- oke narator salah baca teks. Maksud saya Grell telak masuk (baca: ngedobrak) pintu rumah, tunggu. Di hutan ada rumah?

"WOI! JANGAN RIBUT DASAR HEWAN-HEWAN GAK TAU ADAT! GUE LAGI NONTON BOLA NIH! MASA KALAH SIH?" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumahnya.

Renji yang kaget dengan refleksnya itu tadi langsung menghampiri Grell yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di dalam rumah itu. Untungnya tendangan Renji hanya berhasil membuat Grell mendarat di ruangan yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai. Dan sepertinya, sang pemilik rumah tidak sadar kalau salah satu ruangan di rumahnya sudah hancur karena terlalu seru nonton bola.

"Ah~ Renji~ Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku? Padahal aku bersedia menjadi pendampingmu sehidup semati dan mengkhianati cintaku pada Sebas-chan~ Huhuhu, Sebas-chan aku rindu padamu. Andai kau tidak terlibat dalam kejadian itu kau pasti tidak perlu mati! Huhuhu, aku sedih sekali. Aku sangat menyesal! Dan saat aku menemukan penggantimu aku malah ditendang seperti ini! Huwaa!" ucap Grell dengan panjang lebar sambil nangis bawang dan mengarang cerita seenaknya.

Renji yang terharu dan begitu saja percaya pada cerita Grell akhirnya menenangkan Grell dan memeluknya *?* Ia sepertinya sangat percaya dan berusaha menenangkan Grell yang nangis bawang dan berusaha agar tidak ketawan oleh pemilik rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara gerutuan seorang lelaki yang datang menuju ke ruangan yang dihuni oleh penunggu Renji dan Grell.

CKLIK

"Ah sial sekali, kenapa harus kalah ya. Huh, padahal sudah kubela-belain nonton subuh-subuh, harusnya aku tidur saja hari ini." Gerutu orang itu.

"Ah, minum segelas susu dingin saja!" ia langsung berjalan menuju kulkas kesayangannya di ruangan gelap itu.

GREDEGREDEG #dibantaiLUXAM

"UWOOOOO!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

"UKYAAAAA?"

Saat sang pemilik yang haus membuka kulkasnya muncul 2 makhluk berambut merah yang langsung terlihat dengan tidak elitnya berdesakkan di dalam kulkas.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa di kulkas gue? Kalian mau nyolong ya?" Tanya si pemilik dengan lebay karena mau ngelanjutin nonton bolanya.

""Ma…maafkan kami! Kami tidak bermaksud begitu." Kata Renji berusaha menenangkan orang itu.

"Iya, kami tersesat di hutan. Lalu temanku menendangku dan aku berhasil menerobos rumahmu sehingga saat kami mendengan suara langkah kaki kami langsung spontan sembunyi." Sahut Grell dengan sangat antusiasnya membuka aib.

"Hmm, jadi kalian tersesat ya? Di hutan sini ada desa. Tapi rumahku terpencil sehingga kalau kalian ingin pergi ke desa jalannya agak jauh. Apa kalian mau tinggal di sini sementara?" Tanya pemilik rumah. Wah, pemilik rumahnya ternyata baik.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Grell.

"Tentu saja sangat merepotkan." Jawabnya.

Grell dan Renji hanya bisa sweatdropped saat mendengar pernyataan dari sang pemilik rumah tersebut. Saat Grell dan Renji masuk ke ruang tamu rumah yang tidak besar tapi kecil itu, mereka melihat kalau di depan TV ada tikar gulung. Mereka juga melihat perlengkapan bola seperti seragam dengan tulisan 'IRFAN BACHDIM", bola sepak, bola voli, bola tennis, bola pingpong, bola-bolaan, boneka bola *?*

"Oh, kalian bisa panggil gue Zaki. Gue cinta bola *?* terutama American Football. Hobi gue main bola, gue paling suka nonton bola subuh-subuh, minum susu dingin, sama makan mie goreng Mak Acik. Cita-cita gue jadi suporter bola. Nah, sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku Grell Sutcliff! Panggil saja Grell. Aku cinta Sebby, hobiku adalah berjalan bersama Sebby dan mengumpulkan foto-foto Sebby, aku paling suka bersama Sebby. Cita-citaku bisa melahirkan anak Sebby!"

Kesimpulannya, pernyataan Grell saya sampaikan dengan majas hiperbola yaitu: Kata-kata yang diucapkan Grell sangat amat teramat tidak penting.

Oke, kita tinggalkan orang aneh ini dan berlanjut ke…

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA!" teriak seseorang sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Ya, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

"LUXAM! CEPET MANDI!"

"SABAR, BLACK! GUE LAGI MENIKMATI UDARA SEGAR!" balas Luxam sambil bernyanyi gaje.

Orang yang di panggil Black itu hanya bisa pundung karena kata-katanya dibalas dengan pernyataan tidak penting dari Luxam yang sudah membaca dialog yang telah diberikan padanya oleh sang author tidak bermutu ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luxam menuju ke kamar mandi dan melakukan 'tugas'nya. Saat sedang pakai Shampoo…

"Keong Racun! Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur! UWO UWO!" nyanyinya.

BRUAKK JEGER

"MAMI!"

"NAPE LO LUXAM?"

DUAR BRUM DEGREDEGREDEG *?*

"WHAT THE #$%!" teriak Black kaget saat melihat atap rumahnya sudah bolong dan sebuah sosok terjatuh di hadapannya.

"BLACK! TOLONG GUE! GUE MASIH SABUNAN! ADA METEORIT JATUH KE KAMAR MANDI!"

.

.

.

Setelah Luxam selesai mandi dengan sempurna, ia dan Black melihat benda apa yang telah membuat pagi mereka rusuh seperti ini.

"Jadi, Black. Kau kenal mereka?"

"Tidak. Apa mereka temanmu Luxam?"

"Bukan juga."

Mereka berbicara layaknya regu pengintrogasi. Lalu salah satu dari benda yang tadi tidak sadar tersebut membuka matanya. Ia adalah… JENG JENG JENG JENG! Undertaker #plakplok

"Hihihi. Penemuanku berhasil? Ini hebat sekali! Hihihihi." Gumam Undertaker. Luxam dan Black hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan mencurigakan Undertaker itu.

"Ah, Ronald. Bangunlah!" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ronald yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Tubuh Ronald berubah! Ia menjadi…menjadi…TANAKA?

Lalu Tanaka terbangun dan Undertaker bersabda:

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Reaksi H2O dan O2 adalah:

"Ho…ho…ho…"

.

.

.

"AH! Grell-senpai kejam! Ia pergi ke rumah Undertaker-san bersama William-senpai! Padahal aku juga diundang, tetapi kenapa malah aku disuruh mengerjakkan semua tugas-tugas Grell-senpai? Hiks…"

.

.

.

"Huh!" gumam Grell.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Renji.

"Kira-kira Ronald sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku belum ya?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, karena itu aku mendandani Tanaka untuk menyamar menjadi Ronald juga untuk menipu Undertaker agar ia berpikir kalau Ronald datang."

"Kau ini membicarakan apa sih?"

"Lupakan saja! Yang pasti aku ingin bersama Sebby sekarang." Ucap Grell yang kemudian menutup badannya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

"Hihihi, biarkan sajalah."

"HEI! Kau siapa?" Tanya Luxam.

"Nama saya Undertaker. Hihihi, ini Tanaka."

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Hai, Tanaka!" Sapa Black.

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Baiklah, lupakan."

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Hi…hi…hi…" sambung Undertaker yang ikutan.

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"HENTIKAN KEGILAAN INI!" teriak Luxam.

.

.

.

"Te…tenang dulu, mas! Sa…saya Cuma mengobati luka anda kok!"

"Dimana ini?"

"Ini di Kutub Utara."

"Kutub?"

Sebastian kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil. Di sini ada sebuah api unggun di hadapannya, ia sedang berdiri di atas karpet yang terbuat dari kulit binatang mamalia berbulu, dan gubuk ini terdiri hanya dari satu ruang yaitu ruangan yang sedang ia tempati saat ini.

"Wah, kalian berdua mirip! Apa kalian saudara?" Tanya perempuan yang sedang mengobati luka Sebas. Ya, Sebas muncul di atas gunung dengan tidak sadarkan diri dan dirinya terguling di salju dan membentur bebatuan. Saat itulah perempuan ini menemukannya di dekat rumahnya.

Sebastian terdiam. Ia menyadari kalau di sampingnya ada seseorang yang dimaksud perempuan itu. Seorang berambut biru kelabu dengan model rambut belah tengah seperti miliknya itu. Orang itu juga sepertinya terluka. Tetapi luka orang itu lebih ringan dari lukanya.

"Nah sekarang, jelaskan siapa dirimu."

"Saya…Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ah…begitu. Apa dia temanmu, Sebastian-san?"

"Aku tidak kenal kalian semua." Jawabnya dengan nada judes jutek gimana gitu #plak.

"Ugh…" terdengar suara rintihan dari seseorang yang berada di samping Sebastian. Orang itu sudah mulai sadar.

"Ah, syukurlah! Anda sudah sadar." Kata perempuan itu pada lelaki yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

Lelaki itu langsung terduduk. Melihat sekeliling seperti Sebastian, kecuali ia tidak langsung berdiri dan berposisi sigap seperti Sebastian tadi. Badannya terlihat lemah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan juga ketakutan. Sepertinya ia agak sedikit takut dengan wajah Sebastian yang terlihat seperti mau membunuhnya yang sedang tidak berdaya itu.

"Si…siapa kalian?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu dahulu."

"I…Ishida Uryuu. Panggil saja Uryuu."

"Sebastian."

"Saya Azalea! Salam kenal!" teriak perempuan itu di tengah kesunyian antara kedua orang dingin itu. Ia langsung mendapat tatapan hangat dari Uryuu dan tatapan yang sangat dingin oleh Sebastian. Sebastian tanpa tuannya sangat dingin rupanya. Seperti udara kutub saja #plakplok.

"Ah, dingin sekali di luar."

"Ku…KUCING BISA BICARA?" teriak Azalea lebay gak karuan.

"Ya, namaku Yoruichi. Salam kenal. Aku berteduh di sini dulu bersama Uryuu." Kata Yoruichi sambil tiduran.

Countdown

5

4

3

2

1

"KUUUUCCCIIIIINNNNNGGGG! KYAAAAAAA, IMUT SEKALI DIRIMU! WARNA YANG INDAH! BULUMU HALUS! EKOR YANG GEMULAI! DAN…DAN BANTALAN KAKI BERWARNA PINK YANG EMPUK UNTUK DIPEGANG!" teriak seseorang dengan lebih lebay dari pada Azalea berteriak tadi. Sudah tau kan siapa? Orang itu langsung berlari ke arah kucing hitam yang sweatdropped tersebut dengan kecepatan seperti shunpo, sonido, hirenkyaku atau apalah namanya itu (Author lupa nama gerakan cepat quincy).

Disergapnya sang kucing malang tersebut, bergelinding, lalu menimpa kucing itu (Bas, kau tak tahu diri sekali. Badanmu itu sudah besar masih gelindingan sampe nimpa kucing. Uwo uwo uwo~ #authornyanyisumbang #BUAGH). Bantalan kaki sang kucing langsung dipegangnya dan mengelus-ngelusnya. Sang kucing lalu dipeluknya dengan kuat sehingga kucing itu tak bisa bergerak dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa berpasrah kepada Yang Maha Kuasa *?*

Azalea yang melihat wajah Sebastian yang sungguh amat sangat lebay itu sedang tersenyum menikmati waktunya bersama Yoruichi, tiba-tiba langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebas oh Sebas~ Ternyata anda sungguh menawan~ Batin Azalea.

.

.

.

"Selamat tidur!" teriak Naruto kepada 2 orang yang sekamar dengannya.

Naruto, Ciel, dan Hitsugaya akhirnya tidur di satu kamar karena rumah milik Aria memang kecil. Tetapi lumayan untuk 1 orang tinggal. Tetapi karena mereka sampainya di sini, ya mau tidak mau harus begini.

Ciel tidur di kasur, Naruto di lemari dinding, dan Hitsugaya di lantai beralaskan futon. Mereka bertiga pun tertidur dalam damai di malam yang dingin itu.

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang malam ini bisa tidur dengan damai? Bagaimanakah nasib karakter-karakter lain? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Waspadalah-waspadalah! #dihajarBangNapi. Ingat, saya akan selalu mengintai kalian dimana pun kalian berada. KYAHAHAHAHA! Saya, Cheshire Grell selaku narator pamit dulu dari chapter ini.

.

.

.

Untuk yang sudah review, siap-siap kalian! Pasang sabuk pengaman dan chappy depan anda akan melihat nama anda-anda semua tertera di dalam buku sejarah *?*

Mind to review~?


	3. Pertemuan Kedua

Disclaimer: Wah, ternyata yang punya Black Butler itu say- Toboso Yana!

Warning: Apa sih? Oh iya, ceritanya makin gaje, peminjaman nama tanpa bilang-bilang dahulu, OOC, OON, abal, dan kawan-kawan yang berpartisipasi dalamnya, mudah-mudahan nih Ms. Word gak ngubah-ngubah tulisan orang.

A/N: Hah? Di bawah deh #plak

Selamat sampai di tujuan #jduagh

Pertemuan kedua

"Jadi, bagaimana keseharian anda? Apakah semua selalu berjalan sesuai yang anda harapkan?"

"Anda akan meneruskan kuliah anda di Perancis atau New York?"

"Apakah anda akan tetap menjalani karir anda?"

Begitulah yang bisa kita dengar saat ini. Para reporter dari berbagai stasiun tv sedang meliput artis top kita sekarang ini. Dia adalah Jayus Kampungan! #DUAR maksud saya Serena Akako Yuu bersama dua saudara kembarnya, Lacie Fraij dan Ariadne Lacie! #gaje

"Ya, sekarang kami mau pergi ke tempat shooting dulu ya," jawab Serena mewakili kedua adiknya itu. Saat momentum itu di rekam, ada seseorang yang ternyata ikut terekam. Langsung saja kita buka kedoknya…Nekochan! Inilah nama orang tersebut! Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Langsung kita lihat apa yang ia lakukan setelah kejadian itu:

Pesbuk

**Nekochan-lovers** EMAK! AYE MASUK TIPI!

1 minutes ago.

**Emaknya Nekochan**, **CheshireGrell1297**, and **178** others like this.

See previous comment

**CheshireGrell1297** WAH, kalo gitu mending tadi saya aja yang di situ.

**Nekochan-lovers **Maaf, anda siapa? Kok bisa komen di status saya?

**Emaknya Nekochan **Anak aye tuh! ANAK AYE!

.

.

.

Kesimpulannya: Sering-seringlah update status di Pesbuk #gakmutu

Mari kita tinggalkan artis numpang lewat yang entah apa kerjaannya (kerjaannya: untuk memperlihatkan saat dimana 'Nekochan' muncul #DZIGH) tersebut dan kita kembali pada kelaien (baca: client) baru kita, Nekochan!

.

.

.

"Aduh, mereka keren banget! Jadi pengen ketemu sama Linkin Park!"

(Author: "Gak nyambung banget sih.")

"Habis ini harus beli apel, terus Mie Sadap, sabun cuci piring Papa LEMON, sabun colek Sejarah, Cheat Potato, Alay Total Effects, dan K-"

Cling

"Eh? I…itu…"

Yuk, mari kita lihat! Nekochan terpesona dengan sesuatu dari jarak 10 meter di depannya! Dengan gerakan slow motion, terlihatlah seorang remaja yang dengan anggunnya menggaruki kepalanya *?* dan setelah itu merapihkan kembali rambut biru kelabunya.

"Ga…ganteng banget!"

(Author: "Ciel fc, kita gebuk yuk!")

.

.

.

"Mbak Fi, ayo bangun! Nanti dimarahin lho!" teriak seorang bocah sambil mengoyak #coret merobek #coretlagi menarik selimut manusia yang kita panggil 'Fi' tersebut.

"5 menit lagi, Yun." Balasnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang diimpikannya.

1 detik kemudian, sebuah benda asing menimpa dirinya dengan 'keren'.

"KYAAAAAAA! APA INI!" teriak Fi sambil melempar benda aneh yang tadi jatuh menimpa badannya.

"Aduh, Mbak Fi! Jangan lempar-lempar benda aneh dong ke saya!" teriak orang yang kita sebut saja Yunoki.

"Tapi Yun, tadikan Mbak kaget, jadi Mbak lempar deh. Emangnya itu mainan barunya Yuno-chan ya?" tanya Fi yang matanya udah 100 watt terang benderang memelekkan matanya yang baru beberapa detik lagi sayup-sayup 1 watt tersebut.

"Eh, Mbak! Liat deh! Benda aneh tadi bergerak menggeliat bagaikan ulat di makan ayam~" katanya 'sok' puitis.

"Apaan sih pagi-pagi udah ribut aja?" teriak seorang lelaki yang tidak cute dari tempat tidurnya di seberang tempat tidur Fi dan tempat bertengger Yunoki.

"Ah, Mas Sora! Udah bangun rupanya. Gini lho, tadi Mbak waktu tidur diganggu Yuno-chan habis itu Mbak kena karma ketimpuk benda aneh yang jatuh dari langit ini. Jadinya Mbak lempar aja terus akhirnya berhasil membuat benda itu menimpa Yuno-chan," jelas Fi dengan logat Asam Jhawa (Author: "Hah?") dan tanpa berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Hebat, kita kasih tepuk tangan meriah.

PROK PROK PROK PROK

Terima kasih atas tepuk kakinya, para readers #PLAK

Kembali ke cerita!

"Eh? Ini serius! Bendanya bergerak!" teriak Yunoki sewot sendiri sedangkan Mbak Fi dan Mas Sora sedang asyik berdendang bersama.

"AAAAH! Ciel! Kau kejam sekali! Padahal aku sebagai sahabat sejatimu bersedia melakukan tawuran antar pelajar di India demi kamu! HUWEEE!" teriak orang yang dengan tidak pantasnya langsung menangis dan menggunakan celana Yunoki sebagai tempat mengelap 'cairan' (baca: air mata. Hayo, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ah!) yang ia keluarkan.

"Eh? Eh, maaf Mas. Mas ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Mbak Fi.

"Ha? Masa gak kenal? Wah! Kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan diriku! Aku adalah Soma Asman Kadar, keturunan ke 26 dari Raja India. Aku kalian bisa memanggilku Pangeran Soma atau Soma-sama." Katanya dengan sombong setinggi kursi.

"Wah! Pangeran dari India? Keren!" teriak 3 orang gaje itu secara bersamaan yang dengan indahnya membangunkan seorang lagi yang terlelap di atas kasur yang berada di pojokkan kamar tersebut.

"Woi, pagi-pagi jangan ribut dong!" teriaknya.

"Aduh, maaf ya! Ngomong-ngomong…" ucap Sora terputus. Tut tut tut #dihajaroperatortelpon

"Ada apa, Mas?" tanya Yunoki.

"Dia siapa?" sambung Sora lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang yang tadi terbangun itu.

"Eh? Oh saya? Saya tidak penting kok, Cuma numpang tidur satu malam doang. Sambil 'Cinta Satu Malam'an sama Sora. Ya kan, Sor?" tanyanya pada Sora yang berangguk meng'iya'kan pernyataan tersebut tetapi sebenarnya ia bingung.

"Heh? SIAPA YANG 'CINTA SATU MALAM'AN SAMA ELU?" teriak Sora yang baru 99.99% COMPLETE-LOADING-nya.

(Author: Yuk, saya pake 'Priest', kalau anda mau pake apa? Cepetan, nanti loadingnya makin lama.)

"Hihihi, kalo gitu nih" kata orang tak teridentifikasikan namanya itu seraya melemparkan karung goni yang lagi-lagi menghantam Yunoki dengan 'mantap'nya. Tetapi, ternyata di dalam karung tersebut, terdapat sebuah makhluk yang aneh. Makhluk itu adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…William?

Anehnya, saat keempat orang itu melihat isi karung tersebut, sang sosok yang telah melemparkan karung tersebut malah hilang entah kemana dengan catatan jendela kaca pecah. Ini artinya, mereka berempat yang harus menggantikan kaca pecah tersebut dan Author hanya bisa berkata:

"Kalau William gak ada di situ, tuh tempat gak bakal bisa jadi bener deh." #plak

.

.

.

Yak, tinggalkan Si Kwartet gila plus seorang yang waras itu. kita beralih ke…

"Ah~"

"Uh…Ah~"

"Ah~ jangan~"

"Nghh~"

BRUAK

"LAU-SAN!"

"Ah, Finny-san? Ada apa?"

"Sebas-san dan Bocchan dari kemarin tidak pulang! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ah? Benarkah?"

"Iya, kemarin katanya mereka mau ke rumah Undertaker atau semacamnya begitu, ta-"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo, Ranmao."

"Hai."

.

.

.

"Wah, ini ya yang namanya mall?"

"Ah, Ciel ini! Masa mall saja tidak tahu?"

Bisa dilihat, perdebatan sengit antara kepolosan Ciel dan kesabaran Aria yang terus diuji. Bersama 2 orang lainnya yang hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang dan ber-sweatdropped-ria.

"Pokoknya, nanti saat pulang, kalian harus menjelaskan darimana kalian datang! Mengerti?"

"Mengert-"

"Permisi! Permisi! Permisi!"

"Ah? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang tadi bilang permisi.

"Iya, coba kalian lihat! Produk terbaru kami, cat rambut yang bisa bertahan lama tanpa mengalami kepudaran! Blablabla…"

Naruto, Ciel, Hitsugaya, dan Aria langsung meninggalkan orang gaje yang baru berpromosi cat rambut itu. Bisa kita lihat pada tanda pengenalnya menunjukkan tulisan 'Ayashi Dina'. Ia hanya bisa pasrah karena mungkin gajinya akan di potong (lagi).

.

.

.

"Pok ame ame belalang kupu-kupu. Siang makan nasi malam minum su-"

JRENG!

"KYAAAA! HANTUUU!" teriak anak yang barusan bernyanyi lagu yang sedang trend masa kini setelah melihat 2 sosok pria tinggi muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Mereka tidak iya dan tidak benar adalah Urahara dan Agni. Finalis Miss Indonesia terakhir kita malam ini #salahteks

Anak manis itu hanya bisa cengo karena 2 orang itu malah cengo juga. Ya iyalah, kalo gak gaje kayak gini bukan saya dong authornya *?*

.

.

.

Siapakah anak itu? apakah kejadian gaje yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tetap stay on tune sampai chapter akhir yang entah kapan itu! #abaikansajaanakini.

.

.

.

Maafkan saya readers! Karena saat ini saya entah mengapa sedih terus belakangan ini, saya jadi tidak bisa menulis fic humor #sujud-sujud

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian, terima kasih banyak, MUAH #plak

.

.

.

Balasan Reviewer:

Serena Akako Yuu: Oh? Boleh-boleh~ masa? Makasi XD tapi maaf ya, yang kali ini agak mengecewakan ._. Makasih ya udah mau mampir dan review~

Hamazaki: UWOOOOO! ANDA MASUK! ANDA MASUK! #plak apa? Menggoda seperti saya #dihajar warga sekampung

Betul, karena saya menemukan kecocokan anda pada dua karakter berambut merah tersebut.

Iya, salah kata anda banyak #PLAKPLOK maksud saya, TERIMA KASIH UDAH MAU REVIEW ZAKI-SAN MUAH MUAH #dzigh

Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom: Yang bener? Saya gak percaya ah #plok makasih reviewnya~

Ayashi Dina: Hehehe, iya, Cielnya dikit soalnya scene-nya juga mau dipake pemeran yang lain #tunjukpemeranlain makasih udah review :D

Senpai Azalea: Sekali lagi makasi atas masukkan yang sangat membantu~ nih saya apdet hari ini juga!

Avast: Kocak? Saya gak pintar bikin humor mas. Sana pasang sabuk #plak makasi udah review, avast-san.

Blackish Girls: HORE DIADUIN! #DUAR

nekocan-lovers: Oh tidak bisa, anda harus sama *pip* #buagh

Luxam: L…L…LUXAM REVIEW! #pingsanditempat #gaje

Sebenarnya saya gak mau tulis yang ini, tapi…

Grell Masih Cinta Sebby Part II: Aduh, ***, kenapa anda pakai nama hape saya ==" Azalea itu nama author di FKI. Bah, aku tau kau baca Black Butler vol. 1.

Lacie Fraij: AWAS, NINJA HATORI LEWAT #plak gak, saraf anda tidak rusak. Cerita saya saja yang garing.

Fi Suki Suki: Iya, bagian situ aku juga bikinnya ngakak XDD #ditampar #bukaaib

.

.

.

Ya, dari pada saya menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendekati ajal dank arena saya sudah mau Game-Over sebentar lagi, saya sudahi dulu pertemuan di chapter garing, abal, plus makin gajelas ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, bagi yang belom muncul, tunggu giliran ya #plak

Salam gaje,

CheshireGrell1297


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

.

.

.

HALO SEMUANYA APA KABAR *?*

Saya sih biasa aja. (Reader(s): Terus? Urusan gue?)

Maafkan aku yak arena aku menghilang begitu saja #sujud

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! #bows

Dikarenakan kepergian saya selama entah berapa lama, 1 tahun lebih ya? Ah tau ah elap! #duar saya putuskan untuk men-discontinue fic saya yang satu ini karena author kena amnesia dan tidak bisa mengingat 1 pun dari readersnya (Reader(s): JAHAT LO PERGI SANA HUS HUS!) Oke cuma ada 3 orang yang masih saya ingat ha ha ha #tawa hampa #digebuk

Masalahnya saya bukan cuma lupa readersnya, tapi jalan ceritanya juga #guling-guling di taman #EH

Hiks mau gimana lagi, maaf ya, maaf maaf uwaa aku merasa jahat waaa #meluk tembok #forever alone

Tapi, saya akan melanjutkan fic-fic buatan saya yang lain karena masih ada beberapa yang inget.

Jangan marah ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan, maaaaf!

~CheshireGrell1297


End file.
